Begegnung auf der Lichtung
by RSLFan
Summary: Wilson braucht Abstand zu House und zu Princeton. Er flüchtet in die Berge, um nachzudenken. Spielt nach 4x16


_**Begegnung auf der Lichtung**_

"Nehmen Sie Urlaub, Wilson. 14 Tage." Cuddy sah in bittend an, denn sie wusste, dass Wilson nervlich am Boden zerstört war.

"Okay." Damit drehte er sich um, ging kurz in sein Büro und füllte den Urlaubsantrag aus.

Wenige Minuten später kritzelte Cuddy ihre Unterschrift unter den Antrag und sah Wilson nach, wie er ihr Büro verließ.

Wilson fuhr zu Wohnung, Ambers Wohnung, die jetzt so leer und trostlos war.

Keine 3 Stunden später war er schon wieder unterwegs, Richtung Windham, Vermont.

"Wo ist Wilson?", leise und schwach sprach House zu Cuddy.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn an sein Krankenbett, lächelte aufmunternd und sah an seinem Blick, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Lächeln nur aufgesetzt war.

"Ich habe ihm Urlaub verschrieben. 14 Tage House."

House schloss resigniert die Augen.

"Das war falsch Cuddy."

Cuddy hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Wieso?"

House öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sie traurig an.

"Er wird nicht wieder kommen…"

Cuddy öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder.

"Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte sie nach.

"Ich weiß nicht Cuddy. Dieses Mal ist es anders…"

Wilson unterschrieb das Anmeldefomular, reichte es dann über den Tresen und lächelte leicht.

"Danke Mr. Wilson. Hier der Schlüssel für die Hütte." Die Dame reichte ihm diese und gab ihm noch eine Liste mit allen Verhaltensregeln.

"Ich habe zu Danken, dass Sie es so schnell möglich gemacht haben, dass ich eine Hütte bekommen konnte."

"Ach was…Zu dieser Jahreszeit verirren sich nur wenige Urlauber hierher."

Sie grinsten beide und kurz darauf verließ Wilson die Informationsstelle, um wenig später im kleinen Krämerladen einzukehren.

Er kaufte eine Salami, Käse, Brot, Butter, Tee, Kerzen und noch diverse andere kleine Sachen, wo er dachte, er könnte sie gebrauchen.

Wilson nickte zufrieden, als er sich die Holzhütte von außen betrachtete. Einsam und verlassen stand sie auf der Lichtung, umgeben von Wald und einer Stille, die er jetzt so dringend brauchte.

Er schloss die Hütte auf und trat ein. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Sachen auf den Fußboden sinken, sah sich um und grinste.

Der Fußboden war sauber und auch die Möbel machten einen ordentlichen Eindruck.

"Tja James…Das war die beste Idee, die du seit langem gehabt hast…"

Er schmiss den Kühlschrank an, verstaute seine Sachen in dem kleinen Schrank und trat wieder vor die Tür.

Tief atmete er die klare Luft ein, schloss die Augen und lauschte auf das Vogelgezwitscher, dass um ihn herum ertönte.

Abschalten!

Er war schon zeitig wach, die Sonne stand noch nicht am Himmel, schob sich gerade durch die Morgendämmerung.

Tau glitzerte auf der Wiese und Nebelschwaden stiegen auf.

Ganz still saß Wilson auf der kleinen Bank, nippte ab und zu an seiner Kaffeetasse und genoss den Morgen. Er blätterte die nächste Seite um, las wieder in dem Buch 'Das Bildnis von Dorian Gray', von Oscar Wilde.

4 Uhr…Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so zeitig aufgestanden war. Die Natur erwachte langsam zum Leben, begrüßte den Tag.

Wilson ließ seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen, sah wie ein Bussard seine Kreise am Himmel zog und streckte seine Beine aus, suchte sich eine bequemere Sitzposition.

Er ließ sich überraschen was der heutige Tag brachte, plante nicht durch, wollte sich einfach treiben lassen, von der Natur.

Plötzlich raschelte es im Unterholz und er drehte den Kopf zu dem Geräusch, gespannt, was oder wer, es verursachte.

Scheu kam ein Reh aus dem Dickicht hervor, stellte die Ohren auf, drehte den Kopf und witterte leicht, nach fremden, gefahrvollen Gerüchen.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Braune Augen trafen auf braune.

Wilson versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, wollte das Reh nicht erschrecken, denn so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Das Reh drehte seine Ohren, schritt dann langsam, als es begriff, dass von Wilson keine Gefahr ausging, davon.

Wilson sah dem Reh nach und als es im nächsten Unterholz verschwunden war, wagte er sich zu bewegen. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, nahm erneut einen Schluck vom Kaffee, legte das Buch weg und schloss die Augen.

Langsam schob sich die Sonne höher. Es wurde nun deutlich wärmer.

Er wartete noch so lange, bis die Sonne vollständig über die Baumwipfel getreten war, stand dann auf und machte sich fertig um die Umgebung zu erkunden.

Ab da an, kam jeden Morgen das Reh und jedes Mal spielte sich die gleiche Szene ab.

Wilson saß still auf der kleinen Bank, dass Reh sah ihn interessiert an, um wenig später wieder im Dickicht zu verschwinden.

Mit jedem Mal, hatte das Reh weniger Scheu vor ihm, blieb immer etwas länger da. Man hätte fast meinen können, dass sich da eine Freundschaft entwickelte.

In den 14 Tagen, wo Wilson Urlaub machte in Vermont, in der Hütte, fand er wieder zu seiner alten Ruhe, Gelassenheit und Ausgeglichenheit wieder.

Cuddy hatte wieder einmal recht gehabt. Der Urlaub tat ihm wirklich gut.

Zum ersten Mal dachte er nicht an Amber.

Das Buch was er sich mitgenommen hatte, lag ausgelesen auf dem Tisch in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer und er packte seine Sachen.

Morgen würde er zurück nach Princeton fahren. Zurück ins PPTH. Zurück zu House.

House…

Der Mann, der so viel Schmerz verursacht hatte, so viel Leid.

Wilson löschte das Licht, streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Noch einmal saß Wilson, 4 Uhr morgens, still auf der Bank. Wartete ob seine 'neue Freundin' auch heute kommen würde.

Da! Sie enttäuschte ihn nicht.

Wie am ersten Tag, und den vielen Tagen darauf, raschelte es im Unterholz.

Wilson lächelte leicht, als er erst den Kopf, dann sie sah. Und wie am ersten Tag, drehte sie die Ohren zu ihm, schien sich zu vergewissern, ob er auch da war. Sie schnupperte. Auch wie am ersten Tag. Beständigkeit in vielen Dingen…

Er wartete, ließ ihr Zeit, den nächsten Schritt zu machen.

Und dann…

Langsam schritt sie vorwärts und plötzlich erschien noch jemand.

Wilson öffnete den Mund, starrte auf das Junge, dass seiner Mutter folgte. Das Kitz schien einige Wochen alt, vielleicht ein oder zwei Monate, aber nicht älter.

Langsam schritt das Reh auf die Lichtung, gab ihrem Jungen zeit, zu folgen, blieb stehen und blickte zu Wilson.

Braune Augen trafen auf braune.

Wilson wagte nicht zu atmen, geschweige denn, sich zu bewegen.

Das Junge drehte ebenfalls den Kopf zu Wilson, schaute ihn mit einem klaren Blick an und schob sich dann ganz nah an seine Mutter.

Wilson senkte leicht den Kopf, zollte ihr und ihrem Jungen damit Respekt.

Das Reh wackelte leicht mit den Ohren, schritt dann wieder aus und verschwand mit dem jungen im Unterholz.

Wilson blickte von seinen Akten auf, als House sein Büro betrat. Abwartend lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

House blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, schaute Wilson an und stellte fest, dass er gut aussah. Besser als noch vor 14 Tagen.

"Bleibst Du?", fragte House.

"Ja ich bleibe.", entgegnete Wilson

ENDE


End file.
